The Lamest PickUp Line
by cadeeo
Summary: Season 4. Jess breaks down and decides to go back to the only person who he thinks will help him. Literati. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

THE LAMEST PICK-UP LINE

**Rating**: PG

**Pairing**: Literati mainly, duh. JavaJunkie undertones.

**A/N**: I don't remember if Luke and Jess made somewhat up in _A Family Matter_ and _Nag Hammadi,_ in my story they didn't. Song is Fall to Pieces by Velvet Revolver. I'm a forever Spuffy fan, so mark all the references to the Buffyverse. This show makes me feel seriously under read. I feel so stupid for having to google Hemmingway and Ayn Rand.

**A/N**: this thing has been on my computer forever. It was written back in the days when I did not grasp the full thing about writing. It's too cheesy from what I usually write. But I decided to let you read it if you want to. I didn't feel like editing, might do it someday just because I'll be bored. So laugh at my mistake, I know they are there. 

**Timeline**: Post _The Reigning Lorelai_

_**It's been a long year  
Since you've been gone  
I've been alone here  
I've grown old  
I fall to pieces, I'm falling  
Fell to pieces and I'm still falling**_

Every time I'm falling down  
All alone I fall to pieces

I keep a journal of memories  
I'm feeling lonely, I can't breathe  
I fall to pieces, I'm falling  
Fell to pieces and I'm still falling

All the years I've tried  
With more to go  
Will the memories die  
I'm waiting  
Will I find you  
Can I find you  
We're falling down  
I'm falling

He felt lost. Lost and alone. He had nowhere to go. No money. No one wanted him. He was so alone.

Five bucks, an old broken car and a trunk filled to the brim with old read books were everything he owned. Then of course the clothes he wore. Nothing more.

He had figured this was all he needed to get his life going. But it wasn't. It turned out not many took high school-drop-outs in.

And it wasn't the worst. Something was missing. The part of him _she_ owned. The part _she'd _stolen. God, he missed her!

He missed the clear blue eyes.

He missed the chaste morning kiss.

He missed talking to her.

He missed hearing about her day.

He missed _her_.

He could go on and on, but now he had to think about tomorrow. He was broke. He was so completely down and he regretted he ever left Stars Hollow.

He was even thinking about running back to Luke begging him to take senior year over, just so he could have roof over his head and being near her.

There would only be 22.8 miles to Yale. He could live with that.

He was a world-class jerk.

,,Fuck!'' he said angrily and hit the stirring weal.

He turned the car around.

--

She couldn't believe it.

He had been sitting in the same position behind the stirring weal for the last forty minutes.

She huffed, but didn't dare to come near him. His shoulder was tight and his lips pressed tightly together.

She picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number.

,,Hallo?''

,,Paris, it's Lorelai. Is Rory there?'' she asked.

,,Yes. _Rory, your mother's on the phone!''_

She winced at Paris' yelling.

,,Mom?'' Rory said when she got to the phone.

,,Rory, you need to get home.''

,,It's late. I have classes tomorrow.''

,,I know, hun. Please, Rory. You have to come home!'' Lorelai pleaded.

,,Is something wrong?''

,,Yes. Hurry!''

--

She pulled into the driveway in her silver coloured car and instantly noticed the old car parked beside the Jeep.

,,Oh my God!'' she gasped.

It was raining and Jess had moved to stand outside the door in the freezing rain that poured down from the sky.

He looked so lost and it broke her heart.

He didn't look up when she approached.

She stood right in front of him, but he still refused to look at her, his eyes firmly planted on his shoes.

The rain had soaked his clothes and he looked like he'd been standing there for a long time.

,,Jess?'' she said softly. ,,You're gonna be sick.''

He shrugged.

,,How long have you been standing here?''

He shrugged again.

,,Jess, talk to me! Why are you here?'' she asked concerned.

He mumbled something she didn't catch.

,,What?''

,,I have nowhere else to go.'' His voice was so weak she barely recognized it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, using her body heath to warm him. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and his face hid in the crook of her neck. His shoulder shook. They both cried silently as they fell to the ground, linked in each other's embrace.

,,Of course you have a place to be, Jess. I promise you.'' She whispered into his ear and kissed him softly on the side of his face.

,,I love you, Rory.'' He whispered back.

,,I know. I know. I love you, too.'' She confessed.

,,You shouldn't.''

,,Neither should you. I just can't help it.''

They sat together until she began to freeze. She gently ushered him to his feet and nearly dragged him to the front steps of her house.

,,I'm hungry.'' He admitted.

,,Mom!'' Rory called loudly.

Lorelai threw the front door open and helped her daughter to carry the weak young man inside.

,,He needs to loose the clothes.'' She said.

,,I know.'' Rory said.

They placed Jess on the couch.

,,Blankets! Lots of them.'' Lorelai said and hurried off to find them.

,,Blankets and food!'' Rory called after her. She took of her own wet clothes and quickly changed into something dry in her room. She was back by Jess' side in a second, trying to get the jacket and shirt of him.

,,Don't help me.'' He protested.

,,Don't you dare, Jess. You need help. I'll help you.'' Rory said determined.

Jess sighed and closed his eyes.

,,Here is blankets!'' Lorelai said, when she came down the stairs.

Rory managed to get the jacket of him. ,,Mom, could you go upstairs and order some food and not come down before I call?'' she asked.

Understanding, Lorelai nodded. ,,I'll call Al's.'' she went upstairs, taking the phone with her.

,,Jess?'' Rory said softly.

He opened his eyes slowly.

,,We don't have any men's clothes here. But you need to get out of the wet clothes.''

He tried to smirk. ,,That must've been the lamest pick-up line I've ever heard.''

She couldn't help but smile. ,,You want me to turn around?''

,,You do know you caught me in the shower once?''

Rory frowned. ,,I might've spent a little too much daydreaming after that incident.''

Jess sat up and took of his black t-shirt, exposing his chest.

His ribs showed and his former gorgeous abdomen muscles were gone.

Her eyes widened. ,,When did you last eat?''

He shrugged his shoulders. ,,Doesn't matter.''

,,Mom! Buy more food!'' she called.

--

,,What happened to him?'' Lorelai whispered to Rory in the kitchen.

Jess was sleeping in the couch wrapped in warm blankets. He looked worried, even in his sleep. This was not a sight anyone had seen before.

,,I think he broke down.'' Rory answered silently, wiping her eyes.

,,But why did he come here?''

,,Maybe…''

,,You're the only thing in this world, which makes sense to him.'' Lorelai finished herself.

,,He's so thin, mom.'' Rory said worried.

,,Oh, honey.'' Lorelai wrapped her arms around Rory's shoulders and let her daughter snuggle into her. She looked into the living room, a frown over her face.

--

He woke up to the smell of food. His body yearned for it and he tried to get up.

,,Don't even think about it.'' A voice said from beside the couch.

,,Rory?'' he asked. He turned his head and saw her sitting on a chair beside him, a book in her hands.

,,Hallo, sleepy.'' Rory said and smiled softly.

,,How long…?'' he started,

,,Two hours. Mom had to use her extra charm to get Al to wake up and make food for you.'' She finished.

,,What time is it?''

,,Two o'clock am.''

,,Huh.'' He hated to ask, but his body burned for food. ,,Can I get something to eat?''

,,Yup.'' She said freshly. ,,But not until you've answered my questions.''

He groaned. ,,No fair.''

Rory smirked and actual smirk. ,,It might be the only way for me to get answers.''

Jess sighed. ,,Let me hear, then.''

She leaned forwards in the chair. ,,When did you last get something to eat?''

,,I had a sandwich for breakfast.'' He replied.

She raised her eyebrows.

,,I had a sandwich for breakfast… yesterday.''

,,Yesterday!'' she almost shrieked.

His stomach growled in protest of smelling the food, but not eating the food. ,,Next question.'' He said hurriedly.

,,What the hell happened to you?''

Jess jumped by the use of a swear word from her. ,,I had gotten a decent amount of the money I saved here. But after the last time I was here, it just went downhill.''

,,But why?''

He shrugged.

She huffed, knowing she would get nothing more out of him no matter how much she prodded and withheld food.

When she had fixed the food, she went back into the living room. She stared at him, biting her lower lip. He was studying his fingernails.

,,Was it…'' she started. She inhaled sharply. ,,Jess, what happened?''

He takes the plait and begins to eat, still not looking at her.

,,You happened.'' He said silently.

She almost didn't hear him, but she did and now she wished she hadn't. ,,No, You don't get to say that.'' She said angrily. ,,You don't get to do that! You don't get to say these things. Here,'' she threw him some clothes, Jason had forgotten there once. ,,Put these on. You can sleep here. I'm going to bed.'' She turned on her heals and almost ran to her room.

He stared after her, still eating. The food would have to wait.

--

He didn't knock. He just walked in and sat down at her bed, startling her to sit straight up.

,,Rory?'' he asked softly.

,,What?'' she spat.

,,I'm sorry.''

She had never heard him utter that word before and it threw her.

,,I'm so messed up!'' he admitted. ,,Nothing makes sense anymore. Nothing but what I… _feel _about you.''

,,Yes, you are messed up, Jess. We all know that. You could've talked to me. I've would've listened. I would've helped. I will help you, cuz' you need help.'' Rory said determined. ,,Now go away. I have to get up at five-thirty if I'm gonna make it to Yale tomorrow.'' She looked away from him and hid under the covers, closing her eyes.

Jess looked at her, but didn't move. His hand moved by it's own and moved a lock of brown hair away from her face. His feelings for her overwhelmed him and his eyes began to water, but he was too proud to let the tears fall.

After a while, hunger overtook him and he moved away from her.

An hour later, he was standing by her bedside again, watching her sleep.

,,I love you.'' He whispered.

,,I know. Come lie down.'' She whispered back, throwing the covers aside letting him climb into the bed beside her.

He hesitantly did so and whispered into her ear: ,,I always think about you. I'm so head over heals for you, Rory Gilmore, it hurts.''

She leaned into him and fell asleep with a smile.

,,I'll become better.'' He promised and fell asleep with his love snuggled into him.

--

Rory ran her fingers through Jess' messy hair. He'd always loved when she did that, even though he would never in a million years admit it.

The time said five-thirty and she had to get going before six. She just had a problem moving. Jess had wrapped his arms around her, making sure she wouldn't escape. She couldn't say she hated it. Well maybe a little. Her left leg was sleeping. But beside that, she couldn't complain… much.

She still had trouble believing what had happened the night before. He was going to open up _and _she had admitted to loving him!

'You wont let him leave this time.' A voice said in the back of her mind. She wouldn't.

,,Jess.'' She whispered and kissed his forehead. She then proceeded to kiss her way down to his lips.

,,Hm.'' He sighed contently.

He looked darn cute and he didn't look worried like he did when he had slept on the couch in the night.

Think she, Rory Gilmore, could have that affect on a person.

,,Jess.'' She wined. ,,I have to get up.''

,,Skip classes.'' He simply said annoyed.

,,You know I can't. Now, move or you're on the floor.'' She warned playfully.

He groaned, but untangled himself from her. ,,This bed is not meant for two.''

,,Now where have I heard that before?''

,,Huh. Maybe you've heard it from your leaving bastard of an ex-boyfriend, who has no intentions of never _ever _leaving again.'' He promised and stared her right into her eyes.

There was so much meaning behind those words.

,,I can't trust you.'' She admitted and got up from the bed. ,,I want to help you out of your James Dean ways, but I can't trust you. Now get ready. You're going to Yale with me.''

Jess stared at her from the bed while she went through the motions of getting ready. She wanted him to be near her. She wanted him with her!

,,I don't want your pity.'' He said solemnly.

She came into the room with coffee in her hand and sat down on the bed. ,,You hurt me, Jess. Really hurt me.'' He winced. ,,I hated I wasn't enough for getting you to stay in Stars Hollow. I was selfish and naïve and I couldn't see outside the box. I had… I _have_ no idea what's going on inside your head. I want to know. I've grown up. This isn't pity, this is me doing this because I want to know the man under the surface. I'm doing this because I love you.''

He sat up and pressed his lips to hers.

--

_Mom._

_I'm taking Jess with me to Yale. I can't let him be alone here. He needs me right now. He's so messed up and it breaks my heart to see him like this. We'll be home on Friday for Spring Break._

_Don't tell Luke and try to hide Jess' car._

_Rory._

Lorelai sighed and saw the keys to Jess' car laid beside the note.

How the hell was she supposed to hide the car _and _not tell Luke about Jess?

--

They stopped on the halfway to get breakfast. They talked about nothing and sat in comfortable silence.

,,I can't believe you haven't read Harry Potter!'' Rory said. ,,You have to read Harry Potter!''

,,Harry Potter? You're asking me to read _Harry Potter!_'' Jess said in disbelief.

,,No, I'm not asking you to. I'm telling you to. The books aren't as ridiculous as they sound.''

,,Says you, Ayn Rand lover!''

,,Hemmingway freak!''

,,Dodger!''

,,Huh. I can live with that.'' Jess said with a smirk.

Rory laughed and finished her pancakes. ,,We have to get going.''

Jess also finished his food. ,,Thanks for paying.'' He said awkwardly.

Rory just smiled and pulled him towards her kissing him hard on his lips. He automatically pulled her closer to him and kissed her back.

,,Get a room!'' some jock called towards them.

They pulled apart, looking sheepish.

,,That's payment enough for me.'' Rory said and began walking towards the exit.

,,Huh.'' Jess said and followed. ,,I have to rip you off money more offend.''

,,I'll hold you to that.''

--

,,Paris?'' Rory called out into the dorm.

,,You live with Paris?'' Jess said amused behind her, his hands firmly shoved away in his pockets.

,,Don't mock me.'' She said and pouted.

Suddenly Paris appeared in front of Rory, making Rory jump up in surprise.

,,Paris! You scared the hell out of me.''

,,Where were you last night?'' Paris questioned. ,,You didn't come back.''

,,Stars Hollow.'' Rory answered and squirmed under Paris' intense stare.

For the first time, Paris noticed the brooding male standing behind Rory. ,,What are you brooding about?''

,,Nothing.'' Jess replied, strangely frightened of the intense girl. Paris seemed almost protective about Rory.

,,What's _he_ doing here? I thought he left you and never called, making you sit and stare at the phone for hours. Then when I ask what's wrong, you say nothing is wrong, but I can see when you are lying. Are you two back together?'' Paris ranted.

Rory blushed and Jess' face remained expressionless.

,,Come on, guys, I'm dying here for an answer!'' Paris said.

,,That's up to Rory.'' Jess stated.

,,No, we're not… together. Not now anyway.'' Rory said uncomfortably. ,,But he will be staying.''

,,Here in the dorm room?'' Paris said in disbelief.

,,No, I'm thinking more in the lines of _somewhere_ in New Haven. I'll figure it out sometime today. Now I really have to go to class.'' Rory said and storms into hers and Paris' bedroom to find her things for class. ,,Jess, have fun.''

,,Don't leave me.'' He said desperately.

,,Not gonna.'' She replied and brushed her lips over his. ,,There are lots of books in the room. They should occupy you a least for a months. Maybe three weeks.'' Then she's out the door, yelling 'bye' towards the dorm room.

Paris and Jess were left behind.

,,Sit.'' Paris ordered him and pushes him down onto the couch. She began to pace in front of him. ,,So, you're back.''

,,Happy to see me?'' he said sarcastically.

,,No, but that's the happiest I've seen her since the two of you broke up.'' Paris confessed. ,,First I though I couldn't stand Rory. But that changed. I consider Rory my friend. Now she was happy with what's-his-name and she was even happier with you. Then you leave, not taking her to the prom and _not _showing up for graduation.''

,,Paris, I don't need a lecture. I know what I did.'' Jess said. Paris cared about Rory and now she was playing the concerned friend routine.

,,Who could ever leave Rory? Oh yeah, you did. If you hurt her, I'm going to hunt you down and kill you with a spoon. I've studied torture and I know how to make your death slow and painful. Are we clear, Mariano?!''

,,Crystal.''

She studied him for a long. ,,Good.'' She stated. ,,You want coffee?''

--

Rory came back after her class and found Jess trying to ignore her sport-addicted roommate, Janet flirtations.

,,No, I will not go out with you.''

,,We could take a swim. Who doesn't love girls in bikinis?'' Janet said with a seductive smile.

,,I do.''

,,Please, date me.''

,,No!''

,,It'll be extra small.''

,,Please stop.'' Jess said frustrated.

,,But you aren't dating.''

,,I know.''

,,Whose friend are you anyway?'' Janet asked frowning.

,,Not yours.''

Rory had to stifle a laugh.

,,One date.''

,,I'm boring. Go away.''

,,Yes, Janet,'' Rory said smiling. ,,He is pretty boring. He spends all his time brooding over this girl and reading. And he has no idea how basketball works.''

,,Oh.'' Janet's face fell. Then she shrugged. ,,Well, then forget I said anything.''

,,Gladly.'' Jess sighed and looked at Rory. ,,Brooding.'' He said when Janet had disappeared. ,,I don't brood.''

,,Yeah, yeah, whatever.'' She took his hand. ,,I want to show you the libraries. You're going to think you arrived in Heaven, which you have! You know, the new heaven. New Haven.''

--

Wednesday night was town meeting night. Lorelai had gotten Jess' car hidden away without, she hoped, no one noticing. She'd gotten Sookie and Jackson to swear secrecy to her. What amazed her most, was she hadn't spilled the news to Luke. God, she hated lying to him.

It was for the best.

,,The problem with Mrs. Flanagan's flowers is hereby solved.'' Taylor said. ,,Now, Dean?''

Dean sighed and rose from his chair taking a big picture with him. He showed it to everyone.

Lorelai closed her eyes tightly together, recognizing both the car and the driveway the picture showed. Apparently someone had seen the car.

,,Now, Lorelai care to explain.'' Taylor asked.

Luke looked at her judgingly and so did the rest of the town. Lorelai sunk down in her seat.

,,What was Jess Mariano's car doing in your driveway?'' Taylor said.

Lorelai rose and laughed nervously, looking at her shoes.

,,Lorelai?'' Luke urged.

,,I found him, okay. In the driveway.'' She said finally.

,,When?'' he said.

,,Monday. Look, he was just standing there looking all miserable. I guess some maternal instinct kicked in, because I called Rory and told her to get here.'' Lorelai tried to explain. ,,You all know how much I _don't_ like him, right?'' some of the townspeople nodded. ,,Especially not near my daughter. Rory came and she got him inside. He slept on the couch one night and was gone before I woke up the next day and he'd left the car behind.''

,,So you have no idea where he is?'' Taylor asked.

She shook her head. ,,I'm not Sydney Bristow. I don't go around tracking people.''

After the meeting, she went to the diner. She saw Luke cleaning the counter.

He didn't look up when she entered. ,,You should've told me.''

,,She told me not to.'' She simply stated.

,,He's my responsibility.'' He said still not looking up. ,,I want to know…''

,,He's broke. I think he spent the money on oil and liquor. He's too thin.''

Finally he looked up. ,,What?!'' he said upset. ,,What did I do? I shouldn't have kicked him out.''

,,He's letting his walls crumple around Rory. As much as I hate it, Rory might be the only thing standing between him and total despair. He's at Yale with her.''

Luke started to search for his car keys. ,,I have to see him.''

Lorelai stopped him by placing a hand over his. ,,Don't.''

He looked into her eyes. ,,It's my fault.''

,,You, at least, tried. They'll be back on Friday.''

--

How Paris got a room for Jess, Rory never wanted to hear.

Asher had offered, Paris had said.

Jess spent his hours without Rory going through the libraries. When they were together, Rory would pester him until he ate 'til he just couldn't eat anymore. Every time she would kiss him and he would eat some more. They were just together. Jess never tried to kiss her. He wanted her to trust him.

Lorelai had called Rory telling her about what had happened at the town meeting. Luke knew and Rory and Jess waited for him to show up and yell at Jess for once again prodding in Rory's life.

But he didn't and they both knew Lorelai had everything to do with it.

,,We should go to Florida with Glenn.'' Paris said in between classes on Friday.

It was freezing outside and they were both frozen. Jess was staying inside, not having the clothes to be outside.

,,It sound appealing.'' Rory said and coughed and sniffed.

,,You can take your love-sick puppy with you and we can have a blast.''

,,A blast?'' Rory questioned. ,,I don't know, Paris.''

,,_The Day After Tomorrow_ or Florida, Rory? Come one. Work with me here.''

--

,,Florida, you say. Huh.'' Jess said in the car to Stars Hollow. ,,You're going to Florida.''

,,No, Jess. _We're_ going to Florida.'' Rory explained. ,,You, me, Paris and Glenn.''

,,But it'll be hot.'' He whined.

,,You can just hide in the room with the air conditioning and a book, while I'll be on the beach scoring boys.'' She teased.

,,When do we leave?'' he said hurriedly.

She laughed. She loved the way he'd somewhat opened up to her since he'd come back into her life. He had problems and the biggest one in Stars Hollow

was Luke. He didn't want to face him. Rory got that. Since Luke had been the one to throw Jess out of Stars Hollow and even though she understood why, she couldn't really forgive Luke. He had been one of the major reasons Jess left and made Rory live in a hole of despair for a long time.

,,You know you have to see Luke some time.'' She commented silently.

,,I'm fine with avoiding him, Rory!'' he replied and looked out of the passenger window.

,,You gave him no choice!'' she said angrily. ,,_You_ chose to skip school.''

He didn't answer, because he knew she was right. ,,I'm sorry you weren't enough.'' He muttered under his breath.

She breathed in sharply. ,,I'm sorry, too.'' Her right hand let go of the stirring weal and sought his. He took it, loving the feel of her. ,,Please tell me… next time. Don't lie to me. Just tell me.''

She thought he was going to leave someday! She really thought that. Jess scolded himself. Of course she would think that. Had he given her a reason not to? ,,I love you.'' He said sincerely, squeezing her hand to his heart. He felt pathetic.

,,I know you do.''

--

Paris and Glenn arrived in Stars Hollow early Saturday morning.

Lorelai 'failed' to mention to Luke Jess was staying at her house for a night. Jess didn't want Luke to know and Lorelai felt compelled to oblige. Jess needed help and Lorelai found herself beginning to warm up to him.

Rory had packed her stuff and Jess was now dragging them to Paris' BMW.

,,Why did you have to pack so many stuff.'' He complained.

,,Oh Jess. Let me tell you about women.'' Lorelai said amused. ,,We don't pack too much. It says in the guidebook of women that we have to have a least two bags with us.''

Jess rolled his eyes at her.

,,You ready, Rory?'' Glenn asked.

,,Yeah. Just give me a second.'' Rory answered. She went over and hugged her mother.

,,You and Jess are doing great, huh.'' Lorelai stated quietly.

,,I feel like I'm living in a TV-show or something.'' Rory replied, casting a look Jess' way. He was obviously trying to ignore Glenn who was trying to start a conversation with him. Rory smiled. ,,This thing… Jess and me. You could look in the TV-Guide: Gilmore Girls, airing after Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Girl of good family gets pregnant at sixteen. She moves to a wacky town with wacky people. She raises her family and boy ruins the daughter's relationship with Mr. Perfect.''

,,Arh Rory, I get it.'' Lorelai said, understanding what her daughter was trying to say. ,,Just promise me, you wont get yourself in over your head.''

,,He has no one else.''

,,He has Luke.''

,,Luke told him to leave!'' Rory said starting to get angry.

,,He did what he thought was best, Rory! When Jess came back from New York, Luke said things had to change. But things didn't change. Jess had to go.''

,,Yeah and look how that got him. Crawling into the arms of his ex-girlfriend, because he had no one else.''

,,That's not fair to Luke.'' Lorelai said angrily with a low voice.

,,Maybe not.'' Rory sighed, calming down somewhat. ,,I missed him so much, mom.''

Jess looked at the whispered fight between mother and daughter from the hood of the car. He was ignoring Glenn's endless babbling and studied Rory as she defended him leaving. He couldn't hear them, but he knew. He was Jess and he knew Rory. So, Rory blamed Luke.

Finally Rory made her way into the car and sat down on the backseat of the car with Jess. He studied her. Her eyes were sad and he took her hand and kissed it, making her smile slightly. Words were highly overrated in their 'relationship'. They'd never been needed to express what they felt about each other… much anyways.

,,Let's go!'' Paris said excited.

--

When the car reached the highway, Jess took Rory's purse and found her telephone. He opened it up and dialled the number to the Crap Shack.

,,Hallo?'' Lorelai said on the other end.

Jess handed the phone to Rory.

'Thank you.' She mouthed and talked it out with her mother.

--

Glenn had been driving for the last five hours, Paris was snoring loudly in the front seat and Rory lay snuggled against Jess. They were both reading.

It was four pm when they reached the place they would be staying at in Florida.

,,My legs are cramping.'' Paris complained.

,,You're reading my mind.'' Jess groaned.

,,Oh poor guy.'' Rory teased.

,,There's so many girls.'' Glenn said dreamily.

They looked around and saw the many young people enjoying spring break.

This used to be Jess' paradise. Girls drunk and easy to get. Girls loved guys with the mysterious looks (equal Jess). That was of course before Rory. He might've had a 'minor' breakdown after he'd told Rory he loved her and had lived the drunken life. But because of Rory, _Rory_ it was in his past.

,,Yes, so many girls.'' He smirked, just to tease her.

She glared at him, sending him the withering stare.

To make sure she knew, he was hers, he went over and crashed his lips to hers in a bone-melting kiss. When they drew apart for air, Rory looked sheepishly around.

,,When the two of you are done making me sick, can we continue?'' Paris said annoyed.

--

Glenn quickly slipped away from Paris, Jess and Rory doing God knows what.

Rory didn't have the money to rent a room for Jess separately, so she rented a double room with two beds instead.

Jess hated that. He loved sleeping in the same bed as her, though he had only done it one time before. But Rory wanted to take it slow. Jess wanted Rory, so he had to wait and make her trust him again.

Because of his Italian roots, Jess looked tanned by nature while Rory's skin was silken white, making her look like a lobster if she got too much sun. They both stuck to the shadows, drinking Tequila Sunrises Jess bought with his fake ID. Rory told him not to tell her how he got one. Jess just smirked and went back to reading. At night Paris would actually enjoy life, meeting up with Madeleine and Louise certainly helped her mood. Jess would 'sulk' in the corner while Paris, Madeleine, Louise and Rory would chat about high school and hot boys. He would scowl when Rory mentioned a boy, who wasn't him. She would just smile knowingly at him and continue.

At Friday something happened.

--

Sorry about the cliff. Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Second Part

A/N: uhh cliffy. Sorry 'bout that, folks. Couldn't help it. But if you've seen Gilmore Girls season 4 you would have an idea what's gonna happen.

--

,,Rory?'' Madeleine asked that Friday.

Rory looked up, her eyes tipsy because of drinking. Jess was sitting beside her nursing a beer. ,,Yes?''

,,Isn't Dean your boyfriend?''

Jess stiffened, Paris lowered her head nervously, Louise looked up interested and Rory coughed choking in her drink.

,,Not really.'' Rory answered, not looking at Jess.

,,Why is he calling you then?'' Madeleine said holding up Rory's phone for everyone to see.

The caller ID said Dean.

,,Um, well. We're friends.'' Rory said not very convincing.

,,You're on friendly terms with your ex-boyfriend? That's like Buffy and Angel. You can't be friends with your ex-boyfriends.'' Louise said.

Rory took the phone away from Madeleine and put it safely away from prying fingers. ,,I always liked Spike better.''

She began to rise from her chair, but Jess' voice stopped her; ,,So, you're back to dating Dean?'' his voice was chillingly cold.

,,Dean is married.'' Rory answered.

,,Okay, girls. It's time for us to leave.'' Paris said to the two other girls.

,,Oh no, we wanna hear.'' Louise said innocently.

,,That didn't answer my question.''

,,What do you wanna hear, Jess?'' Rory said harshly, staring at him angrily.

,,You're back with Dean?''

,,No! Didn't you hear! Dean is married.''

,,But you want to date him?''

,,No! What are you getting at?''

,,Because it wouldn't surprise me if you had some grudge against his wife or something, thinking he could do better.'' He snapped bitterly in his usual Jess like self. ,,And I'm sure he wouldn't mind getting the attention from you, since he was so quick to hit me at that party!''

,,I'm going back to the room. Don't think about coming there!'' Rory snapped back and stormed off without her purse.

,,Great job, James Dean.'' Paris said drunkenly. ,,If you're even thinking about running away…''

,,I'm not!'' Jess said angrily. ,,Why's he even prodding in her life!''

,,Oh, like the way you did. You left her, remember!''

,,Yes!''

,,Excuse her for thinking back at a time where her boyfriend didn't leave for the other side of the country because there was a little trouble in paradise. No wonder you're nicknamed James Dean.''

Jess looked at Paris, wonder written across his face.

,,I know everything, Jess.'' Paris said furiously. ,,Crying herself to sleep can make any girl talk.''

Jess stood up and smashed his empty beer bottle into the nearby wall, making some drunken college girls giggle. He then went after Rory.

,,Is there a love triangle I haven't picked up on?'' Madeleine said.

--

,,I hate Dean.'' Jess confessed through the door to his and Rory's room.

He needed to make things right and the only thing he seemed to do right these days was telling the truth.

He heard Rory drop something inside the room and he knew she had heard him.

,,But you already knew that.'' He continued. ,,Do you believe in love at first sight? I do. I saw you. Then you had a boyfriend and I got so mad at myself for thinking you would be free for me to posses, because I wanted you so badly! I wanted everything. I want everything. For the first time I would wake up at night and whisper a name out of love. I didn't know it then, Ror. I didn't know how a person could make every part of my body tingle because of a single touch. But then I figured it out and it was all so clear. Sorry… for everything. You didn't deserve any of it.'' He finished and closed his eyes.

After a couple of minutes, the door slowly opened and Rory stared at him nervously. ,,No, I didn't deserve it.'' She said softly. ,,But sometimes the hard way is the only way to learn.''

,,Can I come in?'' he asked suddenly nervous.

Silently, she opened the door for him to enter. She closed the door after him and sat down on her bed with a book and started reading. He sat on his own bed and found a book. He studied her closely, printing everything about her into his brain.

He knew, she knew, he knew he was looking. But it didn't matter. She didn't squirm or told him to get lost. She just let him look and that made him fall all over again.

--

Lorelai opened the door to her house and let out an angry sigh. How could Nichole do that to Luke! How could someone cheat on Luke! She was a bitch that Nichole woman!

What was she thinking! She was with Jason.

Suddenly her phone rang and she was snapped out of her angry haze.

,,Hallo?'' she said.

,,Mom?'' Rory said nervously in the other end.

,,Hey, kid?'' Lorelai said cheerily. ,,How's it going down in Florida?''

,,It's crazy. Madeleine and Louise are the party queens and Paris is trying to be. She even kissed me.''

,,She what?!'' Lorelai said surprised.

,,It was crazy. Jess still refuses to talk to her.'' Rory said chuckling.

,,I can picture that. So how are you and Jess?''

Rory fell silent. ,,We had a fight.''

,,Fight. Huh.''

,,Don't say it.''

,,Did he run away?''

,,No.''

,,Then I have nothing to say. Except, over what?''

,,Dean.''

,,Dean? What's Dean got to do with anything?''

,,Except for the fact that Jess hates him more than anything?''

,,Arh, should've guessed.''

,,Dean called my cell phone and Jess heard and he got mad and started saying stuff like was I dating him again or did I want to date him again! He got really mad. I said of course I wasn't doing anything with Dean, but he got even more mad.'' Rory babbled.

,,Of course Jess would get mad at you for talking to Dean.''

,,He wouldn't be Jess if he wouldn't. So anyway, I stormed off and shortly after Jess said he'd sorta loved me from the moment he saw me, but he couldn't figure out what the feeling was and he apologized for everything.''

Now it was Lorelai's turn to be silent. ,,From the moment he saw you?''

,,Yeah.''

,,Wow!''

,,I know.''

They were both silent for a moment.

,,So, what's going on in Stars Hollow?'' Rory asked.

,,Well, you see I kinda had to bail Luke out of jail.''

,,What!''

--

A/N: everything except for my Rory/Jess storyline goes like in the show.

--

,,I have to go back to Yale on Monday.'' Rory said to Jess Saturday morning. They lay in their separate beds.

,,What then?'' Jess said, actually scared Rory would tell him to piss off and get his life straight.

,,I want you to still be around.'' She admitted, staring at the ceiling.

He breathed in sharply. ,,I want to, too.'' He also admitted.

,,So?''

,,I want my GED. I don't want you to pay for anything. I want an apartment near you.''

,,Wow, Jess Mariano actually wants something.''

,,I know. Surprise, surprise!'' he joked. He stood up and went over to Rory's bed and sat down. ,,I don't want you to feel pressured into anything.''

She smiled softly at him. ,,You big softie.''

,,Don't tell anyone.''

--

Jess spent another night on the Gilmore girls couch from Sunday to Monday. He started to get fond of it. The dreaded meeting with Luke was supposed to happen after Rory came to Stars Hollow from Yale.

He flipped through the channels on the television and tried not to stare at the pictures on the shelves above. Three pictures of Rory were standing there. He'd always wondered when they were taken. These pictures were snapped while he wasn't there. They were a part of Rory's life he didn't know about. He wanted to know everything about her life.

The front door opened behind him and signalled Lorelai's return home.

,,Jess?'' she asked.

,,Yes?''

,,Who are you?''

He sighed understanding the meaning behind the words. ,,Why do you care?''

,,Because Rory cares. Because I want to know what made you what you are.''

,,You want to know why I'm a screw-up, who couldn't manage to hold on to the one thing that ever made sense to him.''

,,Yes. Why did you leave her, Jess? Everyone knew you loved her.''

,,Liz got pregnant at eighteen. Jimmy, my dad, was nineteen. They had both run from a safe world. Jimmy left the day I was born and six months after Liz was on drugs. I grew up watching my mom go from abusive boyfriend to abusive boyfriend or husband. I did well in school in the start. It was the only place I could be away from my mom. When I was twelve my best friend was shot and I became friends with the wrong people. At thirteen I stole my first pack of cigarettes. I started caring less about school and then I began to rebel. When I was seventeen, I got arrested for dealing drugs. That's when Liz drew the line and sent me to Luke. I met Rory and the rest you know.''

,,You should tell this to Rory, Jess.''

,,Rory knows, Lorelai. She got so mad at me one time for not telling her anything about myself; she prodded Liz's phone number out of Luke and called her.''

--

_,,Thank you, Luke.'' Rory smiled sweetly and went home to prepare for a fight with her boyfriend's mother._

_She dialled the number and waited mutely for the other end to pick up._

_,,Hallo?'' a sleepy voice said after several calls._

_,,Are you Liz Danes, Jess Mariano's mother?'' Rory said sourly._

_,,What did the kid do now?'' Liz said frustrated._

_,,You ruined him, you know. He's so messed up. He doesn't think he has a future. He never talks about himself. Not even to his girlfriend. That would be me.''_

_,,Jess has a girlfriend?''_

_,,Why do you sound so surprised? You don't think he has the potential?''_

_,,What? I just…''_

_,,You just… what? Jess is a great guy. He could be anything he wanted to.''_

_,,What the hell?''_

_,,If you do anything to hurt him ever again, I'll come after you and make sure you never get to see him ever again! If, however, you ever want to see him again, you better start to get your life together! Bye!'' Rory yelled into the phone._

_Jess had come over to the Crap Shack to surprise visit Rory, but had ended up hearing everything she said. _

_He couldn't believe his own ears. Someone cared enough for him to do this kind of thing. He loved… whoa stop right there. That was a concept he hadn't thought about before. Could he really love Rory? No, not going there yet. _

_--_

,,But you never told her anything?'' Lorelai said stunned.

,,No, but she knew it anyway. I've spent countless night thinking about, how she was able to see through my careful set up walls?''

,,Because she care and because you care.'' Lorelai had ended up on the couch beside Jess. She rose and walked into the kitchen, but came back after a bit. ,,Go take a shower, Jess. Read some of Rory's books or stare at her photographs some more. She'll be here at eight.''

--

Rory came and it was time for Jess to talk to Luke.

They walked slowly towards the diner, making sure not to cross Babette and miss Patty's ways.

,,Are you coming back with me tomorrow?'' Rory asked him.

,,Can I still live with that professor?'' Jess said.

,,Yes. Maybe he can get you a job or something?''

Jess smiled a really Jess-smile. ,,Yeah, if you want me there, that is?''

,,Are you crazy! Of course I want you there. The only thing I ask of you, is you have to get a job.''

,,I can get a job.''

,,Good.'' Rory said and smiled brightly.

They stopped in front of Luke's and looked trough the window. Luke was serving Kirk while Lorelai was chatting in her cell phone. Luke must've given up on trying to get her outside.

,,Here goes nothing.'' Jess breathed out and entered the diner.

--

Four hours later, Rory phone rang. She was lying in her bed, thoughts of Jess running around her head.

,,Hallo?''

,,It's me.'' Jess said on the other end.

,,Hey.'' She said softly.

,,Sorry, I woke you.''

,,You didn't. I was awake.''

,,Reading?''

,,Thinking.''

,,About?''

,,Life, I guess.''

,,That's a big thing to think about, Gilmore.''

,,I guess.'' She said and laughed softly. ,,Things with Luke…?''

,,Are okay. There was some yelling on his part and some yelling on my part.''

,,Understandable.''

,,Yeah.'' Silence. ,,I want to be with you, Rory.''

She sighed. ,,I know, Jess.''

He breathed in sharply. ,,I'm staying the night at Luke's.''

,,I'll come pick you up tomorrow.''

,,Goodnight, Rory.''

,,Goodnight, Jess.''

These phone calls were what made this time around more different.

--

Rory didn't have a class before eleven, so she didn't have to get up that early. She walked slowly towards the diner, enjoying the morning buzz of Stars Hollow. She'd missed it.

The bell above the door jingled when she went through it.

,,Sugar!'' Babette said in her hoarse voice. Morey was sitting beside her silently, like always.

,,Babette.'' Rory greeted.

,,How's my college kid doing?'' Babette asked cheerily.

,,It's great. I love it!'' Rory replied excited.

,,You do know…'' the older woman began.

,,That Jess is upstairs?'' Rory finished. Babette nodded. ,,I know.''

,,Don't get hurt, sweetheart.''

Rory just smiled and walked to the counter, where Luke poured her some coffee.

,,He'll be down in a minute.'' He told her. ,,I have no idea what you did to him. He's freaking me out!''

,,That's a good thing, Luke.'' She said.

He fiddled nervously with a rag. ,,I feel like I should give you some money for taking him to Florida.''

,,Forget about it. He's hopefully getting a job in New Haven and it wont be long before I'll be asked out to a totally overdue first class date post the in-a-way break-up.''

,,What?'' Luke said confused.

,,Pancakes and coffee.'' Rory said and smiled.

,,Right.'' He said and wandered off.

The bell jingled again and a tall man entered the diner.

,,Rory?''

She froze. Dean couldn't have picked a worse time to enter. Jess could be down at any second and the scene, which would without a doubt insure, wouldn't be nice. She put on a forced smile and turned around to face her ex-boyfriend.

,,Hi.''

,,I was looking for you!'' Dean said and sat down beside her. ,,I overheard miss Patty saying you were here.''

,,Well, here I am.'' Rory said and nodded nervously.

,,I've been calling you.'' He said pointedly.

,,Yeah, I noticed.''

,,Why haven't you returned them?''

,,Because… I don't know? Well, I do know…'' Rory babbled. ,,Dean, you need to go.''

He looked confused. ,,What?''

,,It'll get ugly if you stay.''

,,How?''

A dark flash hurried by her and Rory instantly knew who it was.

,,Crap!'' she said. ,,Jess! Don't!'' she called after her not-quite boyfriend.

,,Jess?'' Dean said bewildered.

,,Oh drama.'' Babette whispered loudly to Morey

Jess turned around to face Rory with a stony look on his face. ,,You said…'' he said, his voice matching the tone he used in Florida.

,,There's nothing going on between Dean and me, Jess. I don't lie!'' Rory said angrily. ,,Now you're back to assuming, just because of… of… jealousy.''

,,I'm _not_ jealous!'' he told her determined.

,,Of course you are!'' she stated.

,,Rory?'' Dean said.

She didn't spare him and change. ,,Not now, Dean.''

They stared at each other. The tension could be cut with a knife.

,,Don't you dare!'' Rory warned. Don't leave.

Jess glared at her. ,,I'm jealous.''

,,Yes.'' She said. ,,Now get whatever you have left here and make some coffee. I'll meet you _there._''

He nodded. ,,See ya.'' He said before he disappeared upstairs again.

,,Here you go.'' Luke said uncomfortably and gave Rory her breakfast-to-go.

She quickly left.

--

A/N: It just came to me suddenly. I'm an insane Spuffy and Literati fan. Also I'm totally in love with Velvet Revolver. Whereas the song Fall to Pieces reminds me of Rory and Jess, the song Slither reminds me of Spike and Buffy season 6. If you like Buffy, seriously you'll se what I mean! And that was a ramble of Cadeeo a.k.a. me.

--

Fifteen minutes later, Jess came back down with the last belongings he'd left at Luke's after skipping town.

He stared coldly at Dean and nodded to Luke before making his way to the bridge.

_There _was the code word for the bridge and it had been that way ever since he'd met Rory.

,,Hi.'' He said when he arrived. He studied her as she sat on the bridge looking more beautiful then ever.

She looked up, when he heard him approach. ,,Hi.'' She smiled slightly at him.

,,Ror, I'm…''

She cut him off: ,,You still want your GED?''

,,Yes.''

,,You still want to live in New Haven?''

,,Yes.''

,,You still want me?''

,,Yes.''

,,You still love me?''

,,Yes.''

,,Good.'' She told him and smiled brightly. ,,Then I don't see any problem and I will not accept an apology.''

He smirked. ,,Huh, there I was trying to be nice and the lady wont accept the apology. You're a tease.''

They were standing face to face, gazing into each other's eyes.

,,Rory?'' he asked huskily.

,,Yeah?'' she said replied, her voice sounding the same.

,,Can I please kiss you?''

,,Yeah.'' She nodded and let his hands roam over her body.

They slowly made their way from her hands, up her arms and finally cupping her face with one hand and his other hand tangled into his hair. He then dipped his head down to brush his lips over hers.

They stood there for a couple of minutes, neither one willing to pull away, afraid the moment would be over if they stopped.

They were tightly pressed together, Rory's breasts flattened against his chest. They both moaned in delight, but all too soon breathing became an issue and they had to pull away.

Rory and Jess stared at each other, both panting.

,,Crap!'' Rory cursed and threw herself into his arms to be kissed again. ,,Sixteen minutes and we go.'' She whispered.

He just nodded. Sixteen minutes. He could handle sixteen minutes in Heaven, before she would begin to consider the reality.

After about ten minutes, a big flashy glint interrupted them. They flew apart.

,,Kirk!'' Jess snapped.

,,I got dirt!'' Kirk yelled. ,,Taylor, I got dirt on Rory and the hoodlum!'' he quickly ran away on his own Kirk-way.

,,I'm still the hoodlum?'' Jess asked after a while of stunned silence.

Rory began to laugh. Really laugh! ,,We…'' laugh. ,,Got…'' laugh. ,,Busted!''

Jess wasn't the laughing person, so instead he watched Rory laugh with an amused smile playing on his lips.

--

A/N: So, this was not how I intended the story to go. But I like it so far. I really hope Jess isn't too OCC. He's a very deep guy who can say so little and so much with few words. The whole bonding part I did between him and Lorelai was definitely OCC, but Jess needs a past. I always thought Jess was a loner. He's the kind of guy everyone wants to know, but no one really wants to know. He's probably been hurt so much in his younger years that he's simply incapable of opening himself up. By simply making him break down, he can start to let his walls crumble around the only person he has truly loved. Rory. You see what I'm getting at?

--

,,I hereby call the meeting to begin.'' Taylor said.

It was Tuesday and the day after Jess had followed Rory back to Yale. The whole town was now filled with rumours of what had happened between Rory, the town princess and Jess, the town hoodlum who broke her heart. No one, of course, knew what had really happened between them.

,,Now. Are Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes present today?'' Taylor asked.

,,This is unbelievable!'' Luke whispered annoyed to Lorelai.

,,It was bound to happen.'' She replied and sighed. ,,Yes, Taylor. We're here!''

,,Fantastic. Can you maybe put some light over the whole Rory and Jess matter?'' Taylor said. He got Kirk to stand up and show the townspeople a blackboard with the words 'The Rory and Jess Matter' written on it.

,,What?! The Rory and Jess matter?'' Lorelai said. ,,There's a Rory and Jess Matter?''

,,I cannot stress how surprised I was when Kirk got me this.'' Taylor said and waved a paper in the air.

,,What does it say, Taylor?'' Babette asked.

,,Yes, Taylor. What does it say?'' Miss Patty asked.

_,,Rory: ,,You still want your GED?'' _

_Jess: ,,Yes.''_

_Rory: ,,You still want to live in New Haven?''_

_Jess: ,,Yes.''_

_Rory: ,,You still want me?''_

_Jess: ,,Yes.''_

_Rory: ,,You still love me?''_

_Jess: ,,Yes.''_

_Rory: ,,Good. Then I don't see any problem and I will not accept an apology.''_

_Jess: ,,Huh, there I was trying to be nice and the lady wont accept the apology. You're a tease.''_

There was complete silence.

,,The kid's in love with our Rory!'' Bootsy finally said.

,,Don't act surprised, Bootsy. Jess chased the girl around for months.'' Andrew pointed out.

,,This is my daughter's love life you're all discussing.'' Lorelai said, even though it wouldn't matter if she told them to back off. The town hyperventilated when they first saw Jess and Rory hanging around kissing. It took them a week to almost settle.

,,Rory is a very important matter to discuss. She's the first in fifty years who went to an Ivy League College. Her whereabouts is a very big deal for us to discuss. Am I right, people?'' Taylor said.

The townspeople agreed.

,,Jess is going to take his GED.'' Luke said stunned to himself. He sounded proud. ,,I knew she would rub off on him.''

,,Dirty!'' Lorelai almost yelled.

,,Well, didn't I just step into that one myself.'' Luke cursed himself. After a while he rose from his chair and made his way to Taylor's podium. ,,Look, everyone. Jess is changing. Just leave it at that.''

And they did.

*****

Four Years Later

,,Lorelai Leigh Gilmore,'' the dean said.

Rory went onto the podium, her family and friends gathered to celebrate her graduation. She smiled widely, catching a glimpse of the one person she really, really wanted to be there.

Jess sat beside a crying Luke, with a small smile on his lips. He was happy for her.

They'd had so many ups and downs over the last four years, but every time they worked through it, Jess not wanting to experience the breakdown he'd done last time and Rory not wanting to pick up the pieces again. He'd written two books, both which had been on New York bestseller list, and he was working in a publishing house with one of Rory's old American Lit classmates and it was doing very well. Rory had said yes to become an intern with CNN, which meant that she would have to leave Connecticut for four months, but as Jess had put it, she would be angry and bitter if she didn't try it.

They would miss each other like crazy, but they both firmly believed it would all matter in the end.

Finish.

(22:27, June 8th 2009)

A/N: might make a sequel sometime, if inspirations strike me. It does that sometimes. Please review, because then I'll love you to death.


End file.
